That Filthy MudBlood!
by Paige Pariah
Summary: Draco..Why must he be in love with that muggle born Granger? Can he change? Will he be willing to change? How confused the poor boy is. Torn between pleasing his tyrannic family and the girl of his dreams.
1. Draco How He Loves Her

_**CHAPTER ONE: Its Been Awhile.**_

_"Ron!" Hermione called running up to him. She threw her arms around him kissing him wistfully. She smiled into his eyes as he begun to swing her around. Her laughter echoed everywhere. That beautiful smile of hers._

**_Malfoy Manor:_**

"Damn Weasley!" I yelled sitting up in bed. I cursed under his breath. I had feelings for that filthy mood-blood? Of course not that was ridiculous. Or was it? "Arghh! What does it even matter! She loves that Weasley!" I looked over at the bedside clock. "Dammit im going to be late!" I grabbed my trunk and hastily threw my school robes in. I rushed over to my wardrobe and scrambled around in it. I pulled out a soft blue shirt and a pair of black straight leg pants. Scrambling over to my large mirror I looked at my stylishly messed up hair. I decided I need not bother with it.

"Draco! We need to be leaving now! What is with you?!" Luscious called from downstairs. "Coming father!" I called grabbing the trunk and dashing down the stairs. I watched my father roll his eyes disgustedly. I couldn't help but look down in shame. I looked over to my mother who gave me a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. What a disgusting person i was. "Come along then," He heard his father say. He left the house throwing his things into the old fashioned carriage the Malfoy's tended to use.

**_Kings Cross Station:_**

I could see her just across the platform. She looked so beautiful with her brown curls spiraling down over her shoulders. I savored the image of her. Of course not everything lasts. I could see that disgrace to wizards everywhere. I nearly hurled at the sight of him grabbing her in such a way. Pulling her closer to him in an embrace. I stifled a growl as i swaggered over. "Feeling up on mud-bloods eh Weasley? Can your family sink any lower?" I smirked proud at the reaction from Weasley. I didn't hear all of it though. I was startled at the look in Hermione's eyes. So full of pain and anger. I wanted so badly to apologize. Still i kept my cruelty though and stepped onto the train. That beautiful little mud-blood, "How youve stolen my heart," I whispered under my breath.


	2. The Train Ride

**_The Train:_**

**_Hermione's POV:(I thought maybe you guys would like to hear Hermione's thoughts on the matter as well :3)_**

I sat on the cold train seat looking out the window. The train had just started moving, grass trees and flowers seemed to fly past us. I smiled over at Ron as he took my hand. His red hair and freckles had a goofy cuteness to it.I liked him for sure, he was always really sweet. A little clumsy and awkward but that was expected. But he was nothing like Draco; confident, arrogant, strong, and handsome. I gasped a bit and shook my brown curls. I couldn't be thinking about Malfoy. That was completely unfair to Ron, not to mention it would never happen.

"Hermione?" Ron asked concerned. "What is it?" I replied glancing over at seemed to be searching my face as if he could somehow see if something was wrong. "Im fine Ronald," I said reassuringly patting his hand. Could he tell? No of course he couldn't. The train door slid open and Harry joined us in the train car. He sat just across from Ron and I a big smile on his face. "Hello Harry!" I beamed giving him a hug. "Are you excited about this year?" "Sure am! Fifth year, just wow," He said pulling some pumpkin pasties out. He passed some to Ron and I.

**_Draco's POV:_**

I lounged across my seat, my friends Crabbe and Goyle sat across from me. The obvious look of the need to please me plain on their faces. I felt like a king. "So. What do you think of Granger?" I asked with my usual smirk. They looked dumbstruck for a few minutes as if they werent sure how to reply. Finally Goyle piped up, "Shes a f-filthy mud-blood and a disgrace to w-wizards everywhere?" He stuttered shyly. I pondered a bit. "Yes, I suppose you're right Goyle." That was the opposite of what i was thinking. really my head was screaming _'You babbling baboon, shes beautiful and clever! How dare you!' _but of course I couldnt say that. No, not yet at least.


End file.
